Forever Kingdom
by The Lonely Kitsune
Summary: A medieval Neopets Ryuki. With new faces. No flames please!
1. Ordinary Boy

The Lonely Kitsune: Ok, I dunno why I'm writing a new fic cause I got other fic to write but who gives fuck? O_o;

Kit (Her magical plushie): She doesn't own Digimon or Neopets so go ahead and sue her cause she… *thinks* Kill a banana! =D

The Lonely Kitsune: *Covers Kit's mouth* Shhh! And this fic is like medieval and the idea is from BudgerigarLT! Credits go to her! As you know, and if you don't this is another Ryuki! ^.~

**_~*Forever Kingdom*~_**

Chapter: Ordinary Boy

Ryo was your ordinary boy. He had a simple life, yet he was very handsome (TLK: Ok not in my option, cause I think Takato better =P) every girl in the little village wants him, but he rejected them all. Ryo swiped the sweat from his forehead he was shirt less cause of the heat. Out of nowhere a red baby dragon, with huge adorable yellow yet red eyes, with little wings, and a cute little tail, wearing a white dipper runs up and hugs Ryo's legs. It was his pet Draik. Since Ryo was a very poor village boy, someone gave him a baby paintbrush. Ryo and his pet Draik, Takashi are bestest friend!

The young man pick up his Draik, "Hi there little guy!" 

Takashi, which mean brave one, in Japanese, smiled at Ryo, "Hi Ryo!"

Ryo sighs and put Takashi down on the ground, "Hey little guy, go play along with Hikari, while I work ok?"

Hikari was Ryo's fire faerie friend. She really sweet and loves to play around with them. So, Hikari is part of the family. 

"Aww poor little guy…"

Ryo turn around and face a girl with brown hair in spiky pigtail, wearing a white blouse, light blue skirt, and black sandals. (Just imagine Hikari from Evangelion). This girl name is Nikki. Nikki is Ryo's childhood friend. She knew Ryo all her life. Nikki is kind of a tomboy. Her mom died just like Ryo's and so she always hangs with men. (You know, her father, Ryo, Ryo's father) She was a little richer then Ryo, but try to help him out the best way she can

"Oh hey Nikki-Chan…"

Nikki kneels down and picked up Takashi. Next to her was a baby tiger Neopet. It had gold fur, and brown strips. With amber brown eyes. Her name was Kasumi. Which mean Mist. Kasumi was name mist cause she was found on a misty day. 

On Nikki's right shoulder laid a tan colored fox with short wings and big ears. It was her petpet, Faellie. This Faellie name was Kasui. Which mean river. Kasui starts to giggles, "Come on let's play!" She yelled jumping off of Nikki and flying with the other two Neopets. 

Nikki looks to their Neopets and smiles, "Don't you just love them…"

"Uh huh… Nikki what do you want?"

Nikki gave Ryo a glare, "I can't believe you!"

Ryo wipes the sweats from his head and hugs Nikki, which made her blush, "Sorry Nikki-Chan"

"Its… alright…" said Nikki trembling a bit, but snap outta it. 

"Hey Ryo-San, you didn't finish up picking all your crops, let me help you!" said Nikki picking up two boxes of fruits. Unlike some girl Nikki was strong, yet very pretty. She not one of those girly girls.

 "Uhhhh…." Ryo said glancing at his female childhood friend. He picked up two as they both share a smile. They both walked over to Mr. Kazuki trunk as his Draik help loads, "Thanks Kids!"

"No problem!" they said bowing cause it's respectful.

Nikki then looks to Ryo, "Hey Ryo-San, did you hear about the princess?"

"Yeah, I heard she hurt her maid again…"

"I feel sorry for Mand-Chan"

"I wonder why this time…"

"Come on Ryo-San! Lets go play!" Nikki said grinning then touch his right shoulder, "Tag! Your it!" Nikki yelled as she runs from Ryo as their Neopets follow her.

"Hey!"

Suddenly a mini fire faerie appears and sits on Ryo's head. (Just imagine a fire faerie plushie). "Heeeyyy Ryo-Kun!"

Ryo stop and looks up at his fire faerie friend, "Hey Hikari"

"Whatcha doing…?"

Ryo grabs Hikari and let her sit in his palm hands, "We'll… we're playing tag… and…" He pauses with a grin, "…Your it!" He said touching her cheek and running to the other. 

"Hey!"

The tag went for an hour or so as they stop by the creek. Everyone was lying on the soft grass or in the crystal creek.

"Boy that was fun!" said Nikki jumping in the water and splashing everyone.  

"Hey!" said Takashi as he pounces on Ryo's and they fall in as well. 

Nikki looks up at the sun, as it goes down, "Oh no!"

"Whats wrong, Nikki-Chan?"

"Well, me and my dad have to go to the Queen's castle…" sighing she looks at the water, "Everyday she will invite a village family to show how "nice" her daughter is…"

"Wow, so your gonna have to wear a dress, huh?"

"Sadly… yes" said Nikki shivering.

Ryo splash Nikki's face, "Hey cheer up!" he said grinning and Kasumi sits on Nikki's head, "At least I'm going too, right?"

"Mee too!" Said Kasui jumping up and flying!

"Yeah... I guess everything ok…"

Then comes flying a fire faerie who seem very, very tired, "I… been… looking… for… you…" she said outta breathe and landing on her bottom, "Pain"

Ryo jumps out and holds his little faerie, "Sorry Hikari, I forgot that you were so little…"

"It's… alright…"

Nikki jumps out the water holding Kasumi on her arms, "Hey Ryo-San, I'm gonna go home and change ok?"

Ryo nods to Nikki, "Alright, tell me how it is alright?"

Nikki nods as she runs down a dirty road trail, while waving, "Bye Takashi! Bye Hikari! Take care of Ryo-Baka!"

Ryo roll his eyes, "Geeze…"

Takashi giggle sitting on Ryo's head, "Can we go eat, please?!"

"Alright, alright, little guy, just calm your little head, ok?"

"Otay!" (TLK: He reminds me of my Onii-San! And you know who you are! XD)

Ryo walked home a bit dry as the town light up the candles lamp. He grins as he went to past a bakery store. There was a girl standing in front of the bakery's window putting out the new cakes. She was around Ryo's age and as waves. Her name was Kayla. Kayla has brown hair and black eyes. She wears an orange and white dress. (Just imagine Naru from Love Hina) On Kayla's shoulder lay a baby rabbit with light blue eyes. Around her neck lay a purple coat with little pink hearts. That was her pet Cybunny, Usagi. 

Kayla owns a bakery, with her family. (TLK: Well… uhh… Takato's family aren't bakers so don't sue me!) She has one little sister and known Ryo for about 3 years after she moved here.

Kayla ran out of the bakery and stops in front of Ryo, "Ryo-San wait up…" she said bowing.

Ryo looks at Kayla, "Ok"

"Well… umm here…" Kayla said shyly as she hands a bag of new cookies, "I made you and Takashi some new cookies, I hope you like them…"

"Oh course we will!" said Ryo grinning, "Thank you Kayla!"

Kayla blushes as Takashi jump to her shoulder and kisses her cheek, "Tankies Kaykay!"

Kayla blushes some more as she walks in the bakery quietly as her Cybunny waves to them, "Bye, bye! Come back again, very, very, soon!"

Ryo takes a cookie out from the bag and hand a cookie to Takashi, "Here you go boy"

"What about me?" whine Hikari.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Hikari!" said Ryo handing a cooking to the young fire faerie.

"Its alright!" said Hikari eating a cookie in one bite. (TLK: XD! That reminds me of my Boyfriend)

Ryo walked home taking a bite out of the cookie, "Wow, this cookie is good, Kay-Chan did a great job making new cookies"

Takashi and Hikari nods, "Yeah"

Ryo open the door to his house, "Hey dad, I'm home!"

Ryo's dad look from the kitchen, "Oh that's great! I got some good news!"

"News…?"

"Maybe it's a new toy!" said Takashi jumping up and down on Ryo's head.

"Or maybe it's a birthday cake! With lots and lots of strawberry frosting! And strawberries and everything!" said Hikari as her eyes widen with joy and she does a mid-air back flip.

"Uh, if you guys say so…" Ryo said scratching the back of his head.

**_~*End of Chapter 1*~          _**

****

****

****

****

****

The Lonely Kitsune: It seem like Ryo is sure a ladies man. *Giggles* 

Kit: I wonder what the surprise could be…

The Lonely Kitsune: Lets make this easy… you review, we get them, we write more, ok? Ok.

Kit: *sweatdrops* Just review, please…

The Lonely Kitsune: At least 10 reviews, and we will write more, ok? Ok

Kit: Bye!


	2. Ice Princess

GThe Lonely Kitsune: Well people, we saw what Ryo's life is like. Should we see what the other side is?

Kit: She doesn't own Digimon Tamers or Neopets. All she own is Mandy. Nikki being to Dark Shadow.  Kayla being to Lil Inu Luver.

**_~*Forever Kingdom*~_**

Chapter: Ice Princess

A girl around the age of 13 runs in a room in the castle. She has black hair to her back and wears a blue/white butterfly out like Chii. "I'm sorry I'm late!" ( --- Something like this) She was known for Mand. Mand is the princess's maiden. (  --- Picture of Mand, I drew  ^-^;)

A girl around Mand's age turns around to face her. She has brown hair to her shoulders, and light purple eyes. She wears a dark blue and black princess dress with a diamond tiara on her head, "Its alright…"

Mand bows, " M'lady… Everyone starting to say you… well hit me…"

This young princess, which name goes by Princess Rika. Even if people say she's evil, Rika really isn't. Deep down inside she's really nice, but yet don't show it much. She looks out the window, "People just don't understand…"

"Yes, I know… I really do respect you Princess Rika"

The young lady walks next to her princess and looks out the window as well, "Well… Princess Rika, am I going to be joining you tonight at dinner? You know… to keep you from your loneliness?" 

The princess nods still looking out the window, "Yes, please do"

Mand looks to Rika, "Princess Rika, do you want me to leave you alone right now…?"

Rika sighs, "If you most…" (TLK: She'll be nice to warn you this…)

Mandy bows and walks into the shadow disappearing. (TLK: Kinda like Renamon! =D)

Rika sighs and looks out the window. She sits down on a chair and look outside. (Like Garnet from FF9). Rika feels loneliness in her heart. Even with only two friends in the world…

"Rika…?"

Rika turn to face a purple deer with wings and green marking. This deer is called an Ixi and is name Sapphire, "Rika… are you ok?"

Sapphire walks over Rika as she holds little Ixi friend, "I'm ok Sapphire, why…?"

"You seem a little down… and I thought I should cheer you up…"

Rika hugs her Ixi friend with a small smile, "Thank you Sapphire you're the greatest…"

After Sapphire cheered Princess Rika back up it is time for Nikki and her father to come over for dinner.

Rika sighs and gets up as she hears the clock in her room tick, "Well… here it goes…"

Rika walks out her room shutting the door as a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, with some greens, dress in a white and orange maiden clothes looks to Rika, "Miss Nonaka?"

Rika turn to the girl who name is Ashley. Ashley worked for the Nonaka for a couple of years. She is a sweet yet shy girl. Ashley usely fixes Rika's clothes, "Yes, Ashley?"

"Well… I was wondering what time should I get you your dress…?" Ashley said holding her a baby blue kitty with longs ears and big eyes. It was her pet Acara, who name is Kaze. 

Rika makes a low, "Yuck..." She doesn't like to wear dresses but she had no choice cause it was the rule and mostly every girl wear them. (TLK: Yuck _)

"In a few mins please, Princess Rika need to get some airs…" said Mand as she appears out of the shadow again standing next to Rika. She gives a small wink as Rika walks away giving a small grin.

Mandy turn back to Ashley, "Get her dress ready in under 10 mins, alright?"

"Alright..." said Ashley bowing and walking to get Rika's dress ready. Everyday Rika will have to wear a dress everyday, unlike everyone else who has one style of clothes but more then 10 pairs. o_O;

Outside of the kingdom a man, his young daughter, and her Neopet wait outside by the gate. The young girl still has her hair in spiky pigtails and wears a dark blue dress, which makes her growls, "Dad why do I have to wear a dress?"

"We want to respect the queen and her daughter, so don't be so rude…"

Nikki let out another growl, "Oh fine!"

"Look on the bright side, your very prettyful!" said Kasumi laughing in Nikki's arms. Nikki once again growls as the gate open. They walk down the gold colored walk way and into the palace. 

Mand walks to the door and open it, "Good evening" she said bowing and leading the family into the garden, "The queen and her daughter will be waiting for you there"

Nikki looks to her bestest friend, "Did that princess really hit you?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering…" Nikki looks at Mand, "Where do I put Kasumi?"

Mand smiles, "If you give me Kasumi, she'll be joining Sapphire, Princess Rika's Ixi, alright?"

Nikki looks down at her Kougra, "Is it ok with you?"

"Its fine!"

Nikki handed the little Kougra to Mand as she disappears into the darkness again. (TLK: Lol, this is getting fun)

Back to the princess herself. Ashley is helping Rika try out her near dress. Which looks like Yuna's wedding dress. Rika sighs a bit, "Why do I have to wear dresses all the time?!"

"Please Miss Nonaka, there is no need to yell!" said Ashley putting a silver necklace around Rika's neck.

"Alright, alright" said Rika all… -_-;

When Rika and Ashley done they walks outside to the garden. Since this is a Ryuki fic lets move on to Ryo's dinner! ^_^; ****

Ryo looks to his dad as he sticks a chicken leg in his mouth and biting it, "So dad, what's with the big news?"

"Well, tomorrow night we're going to the Nonaka's palace"

Ryo looks to his dad almost chocking on the chick's meat. He grab a cup of water and drinks it fast, "WHAT?!"

His dad looks at him as well as Takashi. Who has a puzzle looks, "Ryo, whats going on…?"

"…."

**_~*_****_End of Chapter 2*~_**

****

****

The Lonely Kitsune: Sorry this chapter sucks ass, I'll make it better by chapter 3! Remember all the Ryuki writers will be in it! So please tell me your person age, name, Neopet, its color, and the role of the person.

Kit: We're only asking for 8 or more reviews this time.

The Lonely Kitsune: The bottom links are the pictures on the Neopets. I'll draw the people later.

Kasumi --- 

Kaze --- 

Sapphire --- 

Takashi --- 

Usagi --- 


End file.
